Причуды
by babyx99
Summary: Тарсус оставил свои шрамы... Перевод фанфика "Quirks" автора SpiritBearr (/s/5333904/1/Quirks)


Когда он задумался об этом, все вдруг стало ясно.

Джим забывает поесть.

Раньше он как-то не думал об этом. Все-таки Джим – _капитан_. Он все время занят, в заботах, бывает усталым или расстроенным. Или просто – забывает.

Боунс - и когда это он начал думать _о себе_ как о «Боунсе»? – в таких случаях всегда ворчит, и бранится, и напоминает ему. Так что никогда не доходит до того, чтобы Джим грохнулся в обморок, или что-то в этом роде, он даже не особо теряет в весе.

Он только смеется, уступая своему доктору, позволяет себя накормить, и какое-то время отдыхает, вовсе не замечая, что что-то идет не так.

А потом, временами, Джим _начинает есть_. Когда ему скучно, или он в состоянии стресса. Ничего особенного. Многие люди едят от скуки; многие «заедают» стрессы. Это все же лучше, чем алкоголь или наркотики. Джим просто любит еду. И чаще всего это не самая полезная еда. Жирная, с консервантами и холестерином, или чересчур сладкая. Этакий любитель картошки с мясом.

И да, порой он зарабатывает _избыточный вес_. Не так, чтобы слишком, просто временами у него появляется небольшой животик и его вес становится чуть больше, чем хотелось бы Боунсу. Но опять же – ничего серьезного. Стоит посадить его на диету – да, он ругается, и ворчит, и жалуется, - но быстро сбрасывает и все становится нормально.

А потом, после той истории с актерами, с Кодосом, Боунс _начал замечать_.

Он начал замечать, как вес его главного пациента скачет от одной границы нормы к другой. Как часто Джим забывает поесть. И да, он не падает в обморок, но у него случаются приступы головокружения. А когда Боунс спросил как-то раз – вышло, что Джим не ел семьдесят два часа! И Леонард не считал это странным, _даже не задумывался_ об этом, пока в ту ночь не увидел, как тот побледнел и пошатнулся у двери своей каюты. Только тогда он сообразил, что происходит с Джимом Кирком.

Тарсус оставил свои шрамы.

Он знал это. Видел. Но _эти_ шрамы Джим не желал показывать даже Боунсу.

Джим забывает поесть, потому что он привык быть голодным.

Джим переедает, потому что не всегда ему удавалось поесть досыта. Возможно, что _там_ ему приходилось даже драться за еду.

Это длилось год, только год, но этот год _до сих пор_ напоминает о себе.

Но как сказал бы Спок (чертов гоблин все-таки просочился в его мысли каким-то образом) - это абсолютно _нелогично_. Иногда и менее значительные события влияют на людей годами, а Тарсус не был незначительным.

Однажды, когда они вдвоем ужинали в его офисе, Леонард поднял этот вопрос.

\- Джим, оно не убежит, - пошутил он, и капитан застыл. Его золотисто-ореховые глаза за мгновение потемнели до темно-карего, и эта перемена была пугающей. «Слишком скоро», подумал Леонард, «слишком мало времени прошло после возвращения Кодоса». Он не должен был говорить, ведь теперь Джим наверняка замкнется. Захлопнется, как старомодная дверь на петлях.

\- Я знаю, - только и ответил Джим. И уже поздновато было переводить все в шутку, он понимал это, и знал, что Леонард тоже знает. И подобно загнанному в угол волку, часть его готова была обнажить клыки в предупреждении.

Но Леонард был не из тех, кто оставит волка в капкане, даже рискуя лишиться руки.

\- Это не полезно, ты же знаешь, - начал он, и на этот раз действительно услышал _рычание_ , вырвавшееся из глубины капитанской глотки.

\- _Боунс_ , - сказал Джим, еще не уверенный, что именно пытается сказать доктор, но зная, что ему наверняка не понравится это, - отвали.

\- Что? – спросил он невинно, удерживая несерьезный тон беседы. _Тише, Джим, тише, это всего лишь я, твой Боунс, твой старый друг МакКой, успокойся_. – Это прямо как маятник часов – то, как ты сбрасываешь и набираешь вес – туда-сюда. И в итоге подорвет твое здоровье.

\- Я здоров, иначе меня бы не было на этом месте, ты сам это знаешь. Я _в порядке_. – Да, вот она – та самая дверь _– хлоп_! прямо перед носом.

\- Ты _не_ в порядке! – Слишком много совпадений. Джим поднимает глаза, все еще темные и хищные, и Боунс, нет теперь он не Боунс, а _МакКой,_ потому что в этом диком темном взгляде нет и следа дружеской привязанности. И когда он _так_ смотрит, - Боунс внутренне сжимается в комок, с трудом вынося мысль, что он явился причиной этого взгляда.

\- Нет? – Джим с усмешкой растягивает слово, словно шутя. Но здесь нет юмора, нет тепла, только холод, острый как битое стекло, как лед, как пустота. – МакКой, не надо.

\- _Джим_ , не надо, - (ни тебе, ни мне, никому). – У тебя проблемы.

И да. Он никогда не думал, что скажет Джиму такие слова – _никогда_ не думал. Джиму, своему капитану, своему другу, своему брату. Проклятье, Джим ему как брат, но сейчас он смотрит на него с такой болью, как на предателя.

\- Это как-то влияет на мою способность выполнят свою ра…

\- Плевать я хотел на твою способность выполнять эту чертову работу!

Да, _чересчур_ много совпадений. Леонард и сам не заметил, что ударил по столу, пока его ужин не подпрыгнул.

\- Так зачем ты _давишь_? – Джим еще не встал на ноги, но вот-вот сделает это. - Это мое дело, Леонард, и если это не влияет на мою способность быть капитаном, то тебя оно не касается.

Хватит пальцев на одной руке, чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз Джим называл его «Леонард». Он обычно «МакКой» или «доктор» когда Джим зол, или если требуется соблюдать официоз. Все остальное время он «Боунс», всегда, кроме только тех редких случаев, когда Джиму необходимо представить его, или когда они шутят. И был еще один случай – Джим тогда пробыл капитаном только два года – когда умер его отец. И он был пьян, реально пьян тогда, и это имя было произнесено. Даже и тогда поначалу он все звал его «Боунс» да «Боунс», и только в самом конце, перед тем, как сдаться, сказал « _Леонард_ ». А затем его сильное тело сотрясло рыдание, горькое, но абсолютно беззвучное.

Это было жутко. Видеть Джима таким уязвимым, знать, что он _позволил_ увидеть себя таким, - это было чертовски пугающе, и чертовски лестно. И он обнял Джима за шею, прижимая к себе, и тот ухватился за него, как утопающий, и плакал, пока не начал засыпать.

Но так и не издав не звука.

То, что он плакал беззвучно, это его _умение_ – в нем было что-то абсолютно неправильное.

Возможно, это тоже было последствием Тарсуса. Но может быть, и нет.

Еще более странное имя, которым его когда-либо называли – это «Ленкам» - в исполнении Спока. Всего раз, когда сам он был очень тяжело ранен, буквально при смерти, и голос Спока вплыл в его сознание из небытия, называя его _Ленкам_ – «дорогой Леонард». А после Джим разузнал об этом, и с тех пор так и повелось: когда ситуация настолько безвыходная, что кажется, им не спастись, или когда Джим поддразнивает его он использует это имя.

А еще иногда Спок называет Джима «т'хи'ла», что означает «брат» помимо прочего, а изредка и Леонарда. Но только когда один из них может умереть, или настолько тяжело ранен, что Спок позволяет себе это обращение, не чувствуя внутреннего противоречия.

Но теперь Джим называет его «Леонард» и в его глазах нет любви. В них боль и ненависть, чистая ненависть – за то, что он _причиняет_ ему эту боль. И Леонард держится изо всех сил, чтобы не дрогнуть под этим взглядом.

\- Ты мой друг, Джим, мой брат, - говорит он мягко, не поддаваясь гневу, как бы ни хотелось. Это работает, Джим расслабляется, откидываясь на спинку стула.

\- Это не настолько важно, Боунс, - отвечает он, и вот он опять уже _Боунс_ , раз – и все! Так Джим признает свою неправоту.

\- Я думаю, важно, - отвечает он.

\- Я могу справиться с этим…

\- Нет, Джим, _я_ могу, - перебивает он, и Джим поднимает на него взгляд, и его глаза снова почти золотистые.

\- Я справляюсь, - повторяет он мягко. _Боунс, я люблю тебя и ты мне нужен, но черт тебя дери,_ _ **хватит растравлять мои раны**_ _._

И он не знает, что ответить на это.

Джим улыбается своей легкой чуть лукавой улыбкой, и в ней действительно есть юмор:

\- Ты что, думаешь, что СМО – это просто прозвище, да? Ладно тебе, Боунс. – И прежде, чем он успевает ответить. – Я бы… ты же знаешь, что я бы… - он неловко пожимает плечами, и в его облике проступает такое детское смущение, что Боунс – да сейчас он опять Боунс – хочет рассмеяться. - …Если б это действительно было проблемой. Ты же знаешь.

\- Джим, это _нарушение пищевого поведения_ , - мягко говорит он, зная, что теперь можно надавить, - может быть, незначительное, но _оно есть_.

Джим смотрит на столешницу, скользит по ней ладонью:

\- Слушай, Боунс, это не психическое. Не то, чтобы я думал: _мне нельзя есть_. Я не чокнутый. Это физического плана. Иногда мое тело не посылает мне сигналов, что я проголодался, или я просто их неосознанно игнорирую. Я не _специально_ это делаю.

\- Я знаю, Джим, и это другая часть проблемы.

\- Я не объедаюсь, и никогда этого не делал, - его слова острые, жалящие, а в глазах снова гнев и вызов, - я видел, как это бывает с людьми, но со мной такого не случилось.

\- Ты заглатываешь свою еду с такой скоростью, словно она вот-вот убежит от тебя. Тебе требуется усилие, чтобы _не делать_ этого. Джим, я знаю, на что обращать внимание. – Это правда. То, как часто Джим использует салфетку, как он держит приборы, откладывая их в сторону после каждого кусочка, как мелко он нарезает все, даже то, что не нужно. Все это по отдельности могло бы сойти за его особенности, причуды. Но все вместе говорит о серьезной проблеме.

\- Мне _нравится есть_! – рычит он и в его глазах снова появляется тот опасный блеск. – Из-за тебя я говорю как безумец! Хватит, МакКой, или делай это официально!

Чертов упрямец! Высокомерный, твердолобый, доводящий до бешенства, заноза в…

\- _Прекрати!_ – он снова грохает по столу, да так, что на этот раз подпрыгивает Джим. – Я волнуюсь о тебе, Джим, я не пытаюсь сказать, что ты ненормальный или недееспособный. Я _беспокоюсь_.

\- Ты чересчур беспокоишься.

\- Когда касается тебя, не бывает _чересчур_.

Пауза, а затем раздается тихий смех.

\- Что ж, полагаю, ты прав, - говорит он в конце концов, подпирая ладонями подбородок. – Ну и что ты собираешься со мной делать, Доктор?

Почти играючи, но все же он подчеркнуто использует этот титул. Но Леонард хочет быть Боунсом. Он хочет услышать это имя из уст своего друга, потому что именно сейчас он не может быть ни кем другим.

\- Ничего, - говорит он мягко, обнимая его за плечи. _Физический контакт_. Джим нуждается в нем, как щенок - или волк - и сейчас же склоняется навстречу. – Совсем ничего, Джим. Я просто хотел быть уверен, что _ты_ знаешь. Потому что, если знаешь – ты можешь контролировать это. И это сделает мою жизнь проще. А также я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что _я_ знаю, чтобы ты мог прийти ко мне, если захочешь. Джим, тут нечего смущаться. Я бы больше беспокоился, если б ты отмахнулся от этого, как от пустяковой царапины.

Он снова слышит тот же горький смех. И Леонард поднимается, забирая свой поднос, когда вдруг слышит, как Джим говорит:

\- Это гораздо больнее, чем царапина, Боунс.

\- Я знаю, – он грустно улыбается, зная, что эта мягкая улыбка не достигнет глаз. – Я ведь доктор, забыл?

Он поворачивается, глядя Джиму в глаза, снова золотисто-ореховые. И он опять _Боунс_ , и Джим опять Джим, сейчас, когда они так близко, и да, он нуждается в своем старшем брате, но он в порядке. Будет в порядке.

\- Нет, - отвечает он, - ты целитель.

И Боунс снова садится, и опускает ладонь Джиму на макушку. И второй раз в жизни он видит слезы своего капитана.

Но на сей раз не безмолвные.


End file.
